Creatures from Beyond
by Crash5020
Summary: Taking place after the events of Phantom Planet, Dani is attacked by an unknown figure and is forced to seek the help of her cousin, Danny.
1. Chapter 1

In a local box store, The Box Ghost just finished tying the employees up with several layers of rope.

"Now, you are forced to witness the awesome power of THE BOX GHOST!" he dramatically announced.

As he prepared to show off the "awesomeness" of his powers, The Box Ghost was suddenly hit by a wave of green ecto-energy, knocking him out of the store. He crashed into a nearby fire hydrant and looked up to find a small girl with snow white hair and glowing green eyes floating in front of him.

"Who are you?" The Box Ghost asked.

"The name's Dani," the girl introduced herself. "Dani Phantom."

"You're not Danny," said The Box Ghost.

"No, it's **Dani** ," Dani corrected him. "You know, with an 'I'. I'm Danny's cousin."

"Oh…" The Box Ghost was somehow able to understand the fact that there were two Danielles. Still, that knowledge wasn't going to change the fact that he must mete out punishment for her transgression. "Now face the power of The Box Gh-!"

Before he could finish his boast, Dani swiftly kicked The Box Ghost into the distance and returned to her human form. She then casually grabbed a nearby newspaper and walked into an alley as she read the daily news.

"Danny's been getting a lot of recognition since saving the world," Dani chuckled. "I bet he's not so unpopular at school now."

She continued to walk through the alley until she unknowingly ran into a tall hooded figure, causing her to fall on her rear. She looked up as the hooded figure stretched his hand towards her. Her heart dropped as his hand emitted a purple energy and forced her body to move before the figure's attack could connect. The force of the explosion flung the surprised girl out of the alley.

"Well, that came right out of nowhere," Dani thought aloud.

The hooded figure ominously walked out of the alleyway and set his sights on his target.

"All right… You asked for it!" Dani transformed back into her spectral form and fired a ghost ray at her attacker.

The hooded figure responded by firing his own energy wave at the ghost ray, resulting in the two attacks canceling each other out. Taking advantage of the dust cloud that resulted from the clash, Dani quickly circled around the hooded figure's back and used all of her strength to kick him upward. Unfazed by the attack, the figure's right hand transformed into a tentacle and raised it over his head.

"Okay, I did not see that coming," Dani said, genuinely surprised by the turn of events.

The hooded figure wrapped his tentacle around Dani's leg and violently tossed her towards the horizon.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton household, Danny staggered into his room. After a tough morning of fighting ghost after ghost, the one thing he desired was a chance to sleep in his own bed.

"I can't believe that I let The Box Ghost get away," Danny lamented. "Well, at least I caught Skulker and Ember. Man, Skullker has a strange idea of how to please your girlfriend."

Danny collapsed on top of his bed and closed his eyes.

"At least I can finally get some rest now," Danny grinned.

As if on cue, Danny heard an explosion originate outside of his room.

"Okay, never mind," he groaned.

Danny looked out his window and watched Dani crash into the street below. His battered and bruised cousin struggled to get up, but her body no longer had the strength to do so. With no strength left to fight with, Dani's consciousness retreated into the deepest corner of her mind, causing the young girl to revert back to her human form just as her opponent finally caught up with her.

Quick on the uptake, Danny transformed into his ghost form, desperately flew out of his room, tackled the hooded figure away from his cousin and fired multiple ghost rays at him. Once the smoke cleared, Danny could feel a cold chill travel down his spine as he laid eyes on the figure's form. With the hooded cloak gone, he was able to see that the aggressor was a bright purple creature with not facial features, but a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming," Danny said, genuinely surprised by the turn of events.

Regressing to the tactics of a wild animal, the creature lunged at Danny. The young teen immediately responded by turning his entire body intangible and diving through the road. Confused by his opponent's sudden disappearance, the creature examined its surroundings until Danny flew out of the ground and uppercut the creature into the air. The creature wrapped its tentacle around Danny and flung him towards a nearby mail box. A lone piece of mail fell on Danny's face and who was shocked by what was written on it.

"'Get a free Amazon Gift Card by calling Verizon and learn about FiOS'," he read aloud, before simply tossing the ad away. "Yeah, right."

Danny then jumped from the mailbox and landed in front of the creature.

"Okay, time to end this," planting his feet firmly on the ground, Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail towards the creature.

The creature screamed in pain as it was wiped away from the plane of existence. With the enemy gone, Danny reverted back to his human form and carried his cousin inside before anyone else appeared to attack them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in Danny's room.

"Evening, sleepy head," said Danny.

Dani grasped her head and asked, "What happened to that weird purple tentacle guy?!"

"He disintegrated after I used my Ghostly Wail on him," said Danny, "Why was that thing attacking you anyway?"

"I'm not sure," said Dani. "Unless he really doesn't like being bumped into."

"Well, anyway, I think it's best for you to hide out here for a few days," said Danny.

"That's not necessary," said Dani.

"Too late," said Danny. "I already asked the folks and they said you could stay here."

"How'd you get away with that?" asked Dani. "You went to them and said 'Mom! Dad! Is it okay that my younger, gender flipped clone created by my arch enemy, who tried to destroy us every day, stay at our place for the weekend?'"

"No. I just used the same lie you used on me when we first met, cousin," said Danny with a smirk.

Dani cheeks turned red with embarrassment and responded with a simple, "Oh."

"C'mon, dinner's ready," said Danny. "But before we go down there, I need to tell you the rules here. #1: No Going Ghost. #2: No telling anyone who you really are. #3: Do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone you're related to Vlad in any way."

"Those are the rules here?" asked Dani.

"No, those are my rules," said Danny. "The Fenton household's rule is never eat dad's pudding."

Later at the dinner table…

"So, Dani…," said Maddie.

"Yes?" Danny and Dani answered simultaneously.

"I was talking to your cousin, Danny," said Maddie.

"Oh, right," said Danny. "This won't get confusing at all."

"So, Dani, where are you from?," asked Maddie.

"Oh, um, I'm from Colorado," Dani answered.

"Colorado? I went to a ghost hunting convention is Colorado once," said Jack. "I was there to unveil a new ghost hunting tool that I was sure would wow the crowd."

"How'd that go?," asked Dani.

"It exploded and everyone chased me away with their ghost hunting weapons," Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"That wasn't our best vacation," Jazz added.

After dinner, Dani plopped into Danny's bed and let out a big yawn.

"Man, I didn't even talk about myself down there," said Dani.

"That's good," said Danny. "I guess that means you'll be fine here tomorrow while I'm at school."

Danny turned around and was surprised to find that Dani was already sound asleep.

The next morning, Dani walked into the living room and found Jack working on the Fenton Foamer.

"Hey, Dani!" Jack called. "Come check out the new and improved Fenton Foamer."

"What's new about it?" asked Dani.

"It has a new Fenton logo on it," said Jack. "Try it out."

Jack handed the Fenton Foamer to Dani and she began to inspect it.

"How do you use it?" asked Dani.

"Just pull the trigger," said Jack.

Dani pulled the trigger and accidentally shot green anti-ghost goo on Jack's face. Dani laughed as Jack wiped the goo off his face and asked, "Think that's funny, eh?"

Jack rolled over to the coat closet and grabbed another Fenton Foamer from it.

"Let's see you laugh at this!" said Jack.

"Bring it!" said Dani.

Meanwhile, Danny grabbed his textbooks from his locker while talking to Sam and Tucker.

"So your parents let your younger, gender flipped clone stay at your house last night?" asked Sam.

"Close," said Danny. "They let my third cousin from out of town stay at our house."

"Are you ever going to tell them you've been cloned, dude?" asked Tucker.

"It's not exactly a conversation starter," said Danny.

"That's true," said Sam. "Well, I got to get to class. See you guys later."

Sam kissed Danny on the cheek and walked away.

"I seriously have to get a girlfriend," said Tucker. "I thought being mayor would help me there."

"By the way, Tucker," said Danny. "What are you doing at school? You're the mayor."

"I still need a high school degree, Danny," said Tucker. "Besides I can do most of the work on my PDA."

Tucker pulled out his PDA and showed Danny all the ideas he had.

"You're thinking of being the judge of a beauty pageant you're hosting?" asked a perplexed Danny.

"This will help me with my girlfriend goal," said Tucker.

Meanwhile, back at Fenton Works, Maddie walked into the living room and was shocked to find it covered in goo.

"Hey Maddie!" Jack shouted. "Come join us!"

"Join you?!" asked Maddie. "Jack! You destroyed the living room!"

Suddenly, Dani jumped from behind the coach, let out a battle cry and shot goo at Jack. Jack ducked the goo ended up covering Maddie from head to toe. Maddie wiped the goo off her and walked down to the lab.

"Do you think she's mad?" asked Dani.

Maddie suddenly jumped into the living room with her own Fenton Foamer, shocking Jack and Dani.

"Oh…" Jack started.

"…Snap," Dani finished.

Meanwhile, Danny walked out of his last class and headed toward the exit.

"Now I just have to get home and hope that nothing happened," said Danny.

Suddenly, a hole in space opened in front of him and a man stepped out of it. The man wore an eyepatch, long black hair and purple skin.

"Whoa, who are you?" asked Danny.

"My name is Venkalth Zul," the man introduced himself. "Ghost child, where is the ghost girl?"

"You want me to tell you where Dani is?" asked Danny.

"That is correct," said Venkalth. "We here to take her away."

"Well since you put it that way…" said Danny.

A few seconds later, Venkalth was blasted out of the school by a ghost wave. Danny, now in ghost form, flied out of the school and said, "Guess she isn't out here, huh? Should we try looking in the Ghost Zone?"

Venkalth summoned a spear and charged towards Danny. Danny dodged his swings but is then kicked in the stomach and thrown into a pole.

"Dude is stronger than he looks," said Danny, "And he already looked pretty strong."

Venkalth lunged at Danny but Danny caught the spear before it could reach his heart. As Danny struggled to keep the spear from reaching him, Venkalth asked again, "Now tell me where the ghost girl is?"

"What do you want from her?" asked Danny.

"You shouldn't care," said Venkalth. "It's not like she's important to this world."

"She's important to me!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The force of the Ghostly Wail pushed Venkalth away from him and into a nearby building. Danny flies to the building to finish the fight but was surprised to find out that Venkalth was gone. Danny reverted back to his human form and started walking home.

"I don't understand what's going on," Danny thought to himself. "Who are these guys and what do they want with Dani?"

Danny walked into his house and was immediately greeted by goo in the face. Danny wiped the goo off his face and noticed Dani, Jack and Maddie playing with the Fenton Foamers in the living room. Dani and his mother were on one side of the room hiding behind an armchair while Jack was on the other side behind the couch. Danny rolled over to his father's side and asked, "Dad, what's going on here?"

"You walked into the middle of a goo war, Danny," said Jack. "I'm glad you're here. Your mother and Dani have teamed up on me. How about you pull off a surprise attack?"

"I'm on it," said Danny. "I'm Going Ghost."

Danny transformed into his ghost form and phased himself downstairs.

"Give up Jack!" Maddie shouted. "You're outnumbered!"

"I don't know the meaning of the word give up," said Jack.

Danny then phased through the floor behind Maddie and Dani with his own Fenton Foamer. They turned around and watched Danny wave at them before blasting them with goo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny, we need to talk," said Jazz.

"About what?" Danny asked as he flicked the remaing piece of goo off his head.

"About Dani," Jazz replied.

"What about Dani?" asked Danny.

"I want you to tell me who she really is," said Jazz.

"She's our cousin," Danny answered.

"Danny, I have a family tree," said Jazz. "And she's not on it."

"So you forgot add her. We all make mistakes," said Danny.

"Danny, I know everyone in our family," said Jazz. "And I know for a fact that she's not one of our cousins."

"You can't possibly know every cousin we have," said Danny.

"Matt, Skip, Talia, Scott, Adam," Jazz listed. "Should I go on?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell mom and dad," said Danny.

Danny looked around to make sure his parents weren't around and turned back to Jazz.

"Ok. Try not to freak out, but our 'cousin' Dani is one of the results of Vlad's attempts to clone me," said Danny.

Jazz stared at Danny with a startled look on her face.

"Did… Did you just say clone?" asked Jazz.

"Yep," said Danny.

"But she's a…" said Jazz.

"A girl who's younger than me? Yes, yes she is," said Danny.

"And she's one of his attempts?!" Jazz asked as she was losing her calm demeanor.

"Don't worry the others are gone," said Danny.

"Should we really have someone who's in any way related to Vlad in our house?" asked Jazz.

"Don't worry, Jazz, she's cool," Danny assured her. "And besides, she's one of the few ghost I'm actually on good terms with."

"S-She's a ghost too?," a bewildered Jazz asked.

"C'mon, you don't think Vlad would've cloned me for my human half do you?" said Danny.

"So, why is Dani really here?," Jazz asked.

"I'm letting her lie low here from whoever's trying to take her," said Danny. "Once we take care of this problem, she'll leave."

"Where will she go?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure," said Danny.

"Does she even have a place to live?," asked Jazz.

"I think she moves from town to town," said Danny.

"Danny, we can't just have our 'cousin' live on the streets," said a very concerned Jazz.

"I feel the same way Jazz," said Danny. "But every time I meet her she flies off after we just finished an adventure. Besides where would she stay anyway?"

"Well, she could stay with us," said Jazz. "We can ask mom and dad."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Jazz," said Danny. "There's just one problem. How are we going to ask mom and dad to let my younger, gender-flipped clone created by someone who's tried to kill dad a bunch of times and tried to make out with mom…"

Danny shuddered at the thought before finishing with, "…stay here with us?"

"Well, after the goo war here, I would say that mom and dad are fond of her," said Jazz.

"You're right," said Danny. "And besides they're scientists, so I'm pretty sure it won't be awkward for them to have her around here."

Suddenly, the doorbell rangs as Dani walked downstairs.

"I got it," said Dani.

Dani opened the door and was surprised to find Venkalth on the other side. Dani calmly closed the door, walked towards Danny and said, "I think it's for you."

Suddenly, Venkalth blews the door down and walked into the living room.

"I've finally found you ghost girl," said Venkalth.

"Who is that?" asked Dani.

"You remember that weird thing from that attacked you yesterday?" asked Danny. "I think he's its boss."

"Well, in that case, I got this," said Dani.

"No, I got this," said Danny. "I'm Going Ghost!"

Danny transformed into his ghost form and tackled Venkalth out of the house. Venkalth grabbed Danny and tossed him in the air. Danny recovered mid-air and shot a Ghost Ray at Venkalth. Venkalth responded by summoning a purple barrier around him, protecting him from the Ghost Ray.

"Is that all you got, Ghost child?" Venkalth taunted.

"Nope," said Danny.

Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail, destroying the barrier and bringing Venkalth to his knees. Venkalth turned his right hand into a tentacle used it to grab Danny, stopping the Ghostly Wail. He slammed Danny on the ground and said, "Foolish, Ghost Child, did you really think I'm like the others? You're scream may defeat the others of my kind, but it's not enough to defeat me."

Suddenly, Jack tackled Venkalth to the ground, forcing him to release his grip on Danny. Maddie ran to her son and helped him off the ground.

"Are you ok, Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Well, I have no broken bones or suffering from any internal bleeding, so yeah," said Danny.

"That's good," said Jack. "Now you help us take this guy down."

"Unlikely," said Venkalth.

Venkalth grabbe Jacks leg and threw him into the 2nd floor of their house. He then shot a purple substance out of his hand towards Danny which glued him to a nearby wall. Venkalth then grabbed Maddie with his tentacle and slammed her in the ground. Venkalth summoned his spear and prepared to stab her.

"Nooooo!" Danny screamed.

Dani immediately transformed into her Ghost Form, flew out of the house and kicked Venkalth away from Maddie. Dani landed near Maddie and asked, "Are you ok?"

"For the most part," said Maddie. "But when this is over you and I are going to have a talk."

Maddie turned to Danny and said, "That goes for you too, young man."

"Not looking forward to that," the two of them mumbled.

Dani was then lifted off the ground by Venkalth who started to strangle her.

"Don't undermestimate me Ghost Girl," said Venkalth. "You're not strong enough to stand up to my kind."

Danny quickly turned intangible and phased through the purple substance trapping him. Danny then proceeds to blast Venkalth away with a Ghost Ray.

"Well, so much for rule 1," said Danny.

"At least I didn't break rules 2 and 3… or eat your dad's pudding," said Dani.

Venkalth flew into the sky and forms a purple sphere in his hand.

"This guy won't stay down," said Dani.

"Yeah, he's not like the other guy either," said Danny.

"What happened to the other guy anyway?" asked Dani.

"He kind of disenagrated after I used my Ghostly Wail," said Danny. "But this guy didn't when I did it to him."

Venkalth sphere increased in size as Danny and Dani continued talking.

"So, your ultimate attack could defeat the other guy, but not this one?" asked Dani.

"That's right," said Danny.

"What if we multiply the Ghostly Wail?" asked Dani.

"How are we going to do that?," asked Danny. "Find my evil future counterpart?"

"No," said Dani. "Wait you have an evil future counterpart? How many versions of you are there?"

"I don't know," said Danny. "Anyway, what do you mean about multiplying the Ghostly Wail?"

"If two people use it at the time, its power would multiply," said Dani.

Danny was surprised by what Dani was implying and asked, "Wait, are you saying that you…"

"That's right," said Dani.

"All right. Let's do it, Dani!" said Danny.

Venkalth pointed his hand at the two and shot a giant purple energy wave at them. Danny and Dani took a deep breath and used their Ghostly Wails at the same time. Their wails intertwine into one giant wail and the giant wail neutralized Venkalth's energy wave. Venkalth was caught by the wail and screamed in pain before disentagrating. Danny and Dani return to normal and gave each other a high five.

"That was amazing, Dani!" said Danny. "When did you learn the Ghostly Wail?"

"Sometime after helping you save the planet," said Dani. "It's not like I sat around and did nothing while on the road."

"That's pretty cool, cuz," said Danny.

Danny and Dani suddenly heard the sound of throats clearing and they turned around to find Maddie and Jack with her arms crossed.

"Oh…" Dani started.

"…Snap," Danny finshed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, Danny…" said Maddie.

"Yes?" Danny and Dani answered.

"Not you, Dani," said Maddie. "My son, Danny."

"We should really think about how address them," said Jack.

"Ok, Danny, explain to me how Dani has ghost powers," said Maddie.

"Well, you see she was just 14 when her parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view, a world unseen. When it didn't quite work, her folks, they just quit, but then Dani took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, everything just changed. Her molecules got all rearranged. When she first woke up, she realized, she had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes. She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. She was much more unique than the other girls. And it was then that she knew what she had to do,she had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through. And that's why she's here to fight, for me and you," Danny explained.

"Hey that sounds like how you got your powers, Danny," said Jack.

"That's because he was using his origin story, Jack!" said Maddie.

"Oh…" said Jack. "You know that story could make a great song."

"Ok, Danny…," said Maddie.

"Yes?" Danny and Dani answered.

Maddie slapped her forehead and said, "No, the boy Danny."

"Oh," said Danny and Dani.

"Ok, Danny, why don't you tell us the truth this time?," said Maddie.

"Ok," said Danny. "Some time ago, Vlad somehow got some of my DNA and tried to clone me."

"Oh my god!" Maddie exclaimed. "Vlad tried to clone my son?!"

"He also had a hologram of you, mom," said Danny.

"That's… disturbing," said Maddie.

"Anyway, he made several clones and Dani is one of them," said Danny.

"Several?" asked a concerned Maddie. "You mean there are more?"

"Don't worry," said Dani. "I'm the only one left. Anyway, I'll be on my way."

Dani got up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

"On your way?" asked Jazz. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my alley," said Dani. "I finally scared the alley cats away. It's all mine now."

"Wait, Dani…" said Maddie.

Maddie looked at Danny who responded with, "Even I know you were only talking to Dani this time."

Maddie walked to Dani and asked, "Would you like to stay here with us?"

"Yes," Dani answered instantly.

"That was a fast response," said Danny.

"Hey, the choice is basically either I live in alley, or I live in a house with people I care about," said Dani. "It's a pretty simple choice."

"Then it's agreed," said Jack. "Dani, will stay here with us. Welcome to the family, Dani!"

"And now that you're a Fenton, there's one thing we have to settle," said Danny.

"What's that?" asked Dani.

"The name whole name problem we've been having lately," said Danny.


	5. Epilogue

The next day, Danny and Dani sat in front of their house eating ice cream until they noticed a young girl walk by with her arms stretched forward. She had long, pale-blonde hair with side-swept bangs and was wearing a frilled seafoam green dress.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"No! I've gone blind!" the girl said.

Danny noticed that a pair of sunglasses were over her eyes and raised them to her forehead, allowing her to see again.

"It's a miracle!" the girl exclaimed. "Thanks stranger!"

"What kind of sunglasses are those?" Danny wondered.

"Now I can do what Lisa wanted me to do," the girl said as she pulled a switch of her bag.

The girl flipped the switch and a hole in space opened in front of her. Danny and Dani looked at the hole and noticed a small girl with large glasses and a young boy wearing an orange shirt.

"See ya," the girl said before walking through the portal.

The portal closed behind her leaving Danny and Dani confused.

"What just happened?" asked Dani.

"You just saw a glimpse at another dimension."

The two looked to their right and notice a young red headed girl with horns standing next to them.

"Just like the creatures that attacked you two," the girl added.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"My name is Malie," the girl introduced herself. "I'm here to help you understand what's been happening to you two."

 **Creatures from Beyond: The End**

* * *

A/N: This story takes place after the events of **The Fairly Loud Halloween** and **Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure**


End file.
